The present invention relates to an FM receiver for receiving a frequency shift (FS) signal. In particular, it relates to an FS receiver in which noise, which may occur when the power supply to a preceding section of the receiver is turned on and off in synchronism with the period of the signal for the purpose of reducing power consumption, is eliminated.